


It Takes Time

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Non-Canonical Character Death, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Just a short piece inspired by one of the prompts on mini_wrimo's day 2 post on dreamwidth.Prompt -> It takes a long time to become young.~ Pablo Picasso





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece inspired by one of the prompts on mini_wrimo's day 2 post on dreamwidth.
> 
> Prompt -> It takes a long time to become young.  
> ~ Pablo Picasso

It takes time to become truly young again.

This One has no wish to be like their young brothers and sisters. Young and impatient fools who resort to Vampirism or Lycanthropy to achieve their immortality. That is perhaps two ways to achieve being young and immortal for eternity. Using to the craft of the Witches is another such way to find it.

Perhaps the others have different wishes than this one. 

Or perhaps they don’t.

In the end, it will not matter.

Their reasons and plans do not affect the plans that this One has been laying the groundwork for over the span of decades. Groundwork that the others have no business in disturbing even if they could discover pieces.

It takes time to be truly young again. It takes time to find the right bloodlines to suck dry, the right child to take the youth of, and the right trinkets to sacrifice to the Old Gods.

However it is worth taking the time for this One to research such things and it keeps the others out of their way. The others are younger and much more impatient to find their immortality, look to other creatures instead of turning to the Old Gods for their aid. 

Foolish, foolish youngsters.

Truly becoming young and having long life with the accompanying youth takes time to truly achieve.

They turn slowly to consider to the smoke–filled room, looking at the book on the sparsely decorated stand in the center of the room, and a slow, thin smile takes shape on their hooded face.


End file.
